


Precious Time-Child

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU smut basically.</p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Time-Child

Kaylani had stood at the windows of her office for a long time, watching over Rolina as the girl walked in the gardens. She had sent the girl to wander, she had known instantly that the girl was a little too nervous to come into the class just yet and she had watched over the girl for a long time. 

Once again the girl had been knocked to the floor in the gardens and, since the class was near finished she had dismissed them, moving instantly through the crowds, settling on her knees, gathering the girl closer, her touch soft on the girl's cheek. 

"Are you alright, Rolina?"

She knew Rolina was made much in the mold of their current President... well the current presidents present form... and yet, Kaylani was not one to judge. She had faced enough mocking for her own choices. The President's earlier form. Rolina looked up a bit woozy from her fall.

"If the square on the hypotenuse is equal to the other square on the other two sides... then why is the yellow brick road yellow?"

She said in a kind of far-away tone of voice. 

"Because the doctor painted it."

The reply was spoken softly and with a wry smile. 

"Think you can walk?"

Rolina shook her head to clear it and then pondered this question.

"I think so."

Kaylani stood, drawing the girl up carefully. 

"Lean on me if you need to."

Rolina did just that as they walked. Kaylani smiled softly, helping the girl back inside and to the schoolroom where she slept at night. 

"You should rest..." 

Rolina grabbed Kaylani's hand and pulled her back to and on top of her. Kaylani smiled softly, kissing her forehead softly. 

"Rolina..."

Rolina murred and tenderly licked Kaylani’s face. Kaylani smiled, purring down at the girl, her touch soft on the girl's cheek. 

"Sweet girl." 

Rolina smiled. 

"Are you sure about... this?"

Rolina nodded.

"Yes I am…"

"My sweet girl."

Rolina purred. Kaylani smiled, kissing her softly even as she moved to stroke a hand down to the girl's breasts, taking her time to unbutton the girl's dress and school-shirt before cupping and caressing them. Rolina mewed and purred. 

"Okay baby?"

"Oh yes."

"More?"

"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes."

Rolina said nodding eagerly. Kaylani smiled, moving to push the girl's skirt up, drawing her underwear down and moving to lightly tease the girl's clit. Rolina mewled. Kaylani smiled and slowly pushed into the girl, two fingers pressing deep into her. Rolina cried out. Kaylani smiled softly, kissing her neck. 

"Shhh sweetheart."

She picked a slow but steady pace. Rolina mewled already very very close. 

"Come for me, sweet girl."

Rolina cried out again as she came apart.


End file.
